


Too Many Cocks

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Burping, Come Inflation, Cum Farting, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Femdom, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Large Cock, Masturbation, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Prostitution, Pubic Hair, Stuffing, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Urination, interracial kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Brief experiences the bodies of the Anarchy sisters in two different ways. He sees a porn video that Stocking made, followed by a trip to West Hollywood where Panty is earning some easy money.
Relationships: Anarchy Panty/Briefers "Brief" Rock, Anarchy Stocking/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	1. Stocking Stuffed -Chocolate-Vanilla Swirl-

Brief was like any other young man. He had sexual thoughts, and hid his boner behind a stack of textbooks that he had no intention of reading. Those urges, that had once been for the girls at his school, had been transferred to the Anarchy Sisters, ever since he became their confidant. Neither of them gave him the time of day, but he had ways to see them naked. He couldn’t choose which one he wanted to sleep with first.

Panty was openly lustful, with her affection for a guy lasting only as long as they were in the bedroom together. She would do anything during sex, always seeking the next thrill to get herself off. She moaned loudly, would show anyone her pussy or tits to get them in bed with her, and could drink most men under the table. Despite her general skankiness, she was seen as someone who all the men in Daten City wanted to sleep with at least once. If only to see what it was like.

Stocking, on the other hand, wouldn’t open her legs for anyone unless they sweet talked her into it first. She loved pastries and confectioneries, and only the rarest and most delicious on Earth could satisfy her. All those sweets had given her a plump figure that, combined with her gothic-lolita looks, had attracted all sorts of men who blew their pocketbooks in an attempt to blow their load inside her. Brief still hadn’t lost his virginity despite having enough money to satisfy both of the Anarchy sisters, but his fortune was about to change.

It all started when his friends were passing around a DVD during school. Brief managed to get it into his rotation. The unofficial rule among the video sharing network of Daten High was that a man was allowed to jerk off to the DVD as many times as he could in one night, but once school was in session the next day, the video had to be passed off to the next person in the chain. Brief had locked the door to his bedroom, and settled in to watch the video.

In the darkness of his bedroom, he slid the DVD into the player, waited to get through the menus, and started the video immediately as the first logo came into view. It was by Pocket Rocket Studios, the most famous porno production house in Daten City. They were the Hollywood of porn, a place to go if you wanted any kind of sex imaginable. An entire county in Daten City was owned by them to serve as the kind of suburbia filming location for every porn scenario known to man, and some known to angels.

**_Stocking Stuffed -Chocolate-Vanilla Swirl-_ **

Brief pulled down his boxers and took out his rather impressively large member, gripping it in his hands. He knew that he would have to sit through the opening interviews first. He was going to do something that no man had ever done before. Sit through an entire porn film without skipping. He’d been working on increasing his stamina and holding back his load so he could cum multiple times during the video without having to pause.

The video panned up on Stocking Anarchy. Pale, her long, two-toned hair cascading down her head, she was dressed in a pair of black lingerie that emphasized her pudginess. Her pale pink nipples could be seen through the underwear, standing in sharp contrast to the dark fabric surrounding them. Some blue-violet pubic hair was peeking above her panties. She looked at the cameraman with casual disdain.

“I was told I’d get treats if I did this,” Stocking said. “Where’s the fucking treats? And none of that fondant shit.”

A cake was rolled out. It resembled a large phallus, rounded and decorated in such a way that every vein had been made into cake form. The inside of the cake was filled with white cream that had been mixed with sprinkles, and a glaze of syrup was added to the head. Stocking was more excited for this than what was to follow. The camera did not cut to her slicing into the cake, knowing that for anybody watching, the suggestion of cutting into their knob might stop any erection dead in its tracks.

“It’s delicious,” Stocking said. “So creamy. I feel like if I take any more of this in my mouth, my belly will be left swollen with a heavy food baby.” She took another bite from the testicles. “It tastes like coconut. I do enjoy swallowing these nuts. Every part of it makes my upper and lower mouths drool. What’s this bakery? I want to buy out their whole stock.”

Stocking lovingly ate the cake until she had cleared the plate, leaving only the smallest of crumbs behind. Her stomach was bloated and swollen. She happily patted her belly, making it shake back and forth. Her metabolism was inhuman. The sight of Stocking with a food baby was said to be a rare, illusory image that only waiters had born witness to. As she patted her belly, Stocking let out a loud, rumbling burp that shook the couch.

“My underwear’s feeling too tight,” Stocking said. “I’m leaving my stockings on, but I can take off these, right? We all know I’m here to get fucked.”

She unhooked her bra and removed her panties. With the sight of her bare breasts and puffy pussy visible, Brief started stroking his cock. Even the sight of a naked woman was enough to make his dick start to cry out for more. Stocking idly rubbed her pussy, spreading open her legs to let the camera zoom in on her crotch. Eating all those sweets had made her start to drip with anticipation.

“I don’t really have a preference for guys,” Stocking said. “Once I’m full of sweets, I’d let a dick do anything it wants to me if it paid for it. I sure could use some milk to wash down that cake, though. That cream filling was rich.”

Just as Stocking said that, she let out another burp. In the time between frames, all the flab that had built up in her belly transferred to her breasts, making them go up a single inch. Stocking was already quite stacked, and the more sweets she ate, the bustier she got. Brief, like most boys his age, loved big boobs. Stocking had that and a thick ass that could jiggle like jello once it started moving.

Two men approached from opposite sides of the couch. One was Hank, a black man with a muscular build and a cock that showed through his boxers even when he wasn’t hard. The other was Johnny, a white, blonde workout-obsessed ladies’ man who was a grower, not a shower. The two men were dressed in only their underwear, each of them erect from looking at Stocking’s form when she ate.

“An interracial threesome? Sounds saucy,” said Stocking. “All of you boys out there, I hope you’re jerking your cocks out there to this. My body’s going to be ravaged by these hung gentlemen, and you’ll hear every naughty sound it makes in high definition. This is why you use professional porno. I don’t do cheap shit.”

Stocking looked to her right, and lowered Johnny’s underwear first. She was greeted with his hard cock, a throbbing, veiny dick with a bright red head that was long, with a slight curve to it. The cock brushed against her cheek, marking her face with its sweaty stink. She ten went over to Hank, doing the same thing. His rigid black member, easily 10 inches in length, smacked against the underside of her chin. It was brown and thick, and smelled even more potent than Johnny’s.

Two bottles of syrup were on the table. Stocking squeezed chocolate syrup across the length of Johnny’s cock. White chocolate syrup covered Hank’s. Stocking put down the bottles and took the dicks in her hands, the heat of their shafts warming up the syrup. She leaned over, and started sucking on Johnny’s first. Her sloppy tongue rolled the chocolate around his dick, being careful to avoid getting any near the head. The inside of her mouth was warm, though Johnny couldn’t tell if she was trying to lick the syrup or his dick more.

“Nice, high quality syrup,” Stocking said, her mouth muffled by his cock. “Dick’s not bad either. The smell’s really musky.”

“Enjoy it, because this thing is going inside you,” said Johnny.

Stocking kept sucking. She had slurped off all the syrup in an instant, leaving her with only the raw, sweaty dick underneath. As the masculine scent of Johnny’s cock went up her nose, Stocking felt a wet spot start to appear in her panties. Even if she wasn’t a slut like Panty, she still wanted to give into her womanly instincts and get pounded. That’s why she was on this set in the first place. Now slick with her saliva, she removed her mouth from Johnny’s johnson and moved over to Hank.

While continuing to rub one out for Johnny using her hand, she sucked on Hank’s thick, black member. The white chocolate mixed with his sweat to create a distinct flavor. It was so thick she wasn’t sure if her jaw would be hurting by the end of it. Hank looked down, enjoying the sight of the petite yet plump girl taking his long dick in and out of her mouth, loudly slurping as she sucked away the white chocolate that had coaxed her into giving him oral.

“Enjoying our dicks?” asked Hank.

“Yours is bigger, but Johnny’s looks like it’d hit my good spots,” said Stocking. “I want both of you to give me some condensed milk. Something raw and salty-sweet.”

“We know exactly what you mean,” said the two men together. Stocking pulled her mouth off Hank. There was no trace of the syrup left. Just his fat dick, waiting to be teased. Giving one a hand job and blowing the other, Stocking kept alternating between the two dicks. Her sucking and stroking grew more intense, taking the cocks all the way to her throat. Her body was sweating all over. Brief swore he could smell the room from his screen.

Stocking reached behind her back, unhooking her bra. Her skin was pale, which made the shade of her nipples stand out even more. Her breasts flopped and jiggled into place as she took off her bra. Firmly grabbing hold of the two dicks, Stocking slid them underneath her breasts. One on the left, one on the right. The soft weight of her tits closed around their dicks, enveloping them in a pillowy warmth. As Johnny and Hank’s dicks slid through her sweaty underboobs, she felt them throbbing intensely.

“Come on, boys. Make your fucking dicks kiss,” said Stocking. “It’d get me off.”

She wasn’t doing anything. She was merely enjoying watching them slide in and out of her breasts, occasionally teasing her nipples while they enjoyed her soft body. This kind of laziness suited her, she thought. On the other side of the screen, Brief was edging himself, trying not to cum. He knew a scene like this was mere foreplay. If he came now, he’d be disappointing the people he borrowed the DVD from. Johnny and Hank’s glans kissed each other. That tiny bit of stimulation was all they needed to blow their loads.

Two hot shots of splooge shot into Stocking’s cleavage. It dripped down her chest and into her belly button, glazing her pale skin. Stocking scooped it into her palm, seductively licking it off as she looked towards the camera. These two men had been chosen not only because of the girth of their cocks, but also the thickness of their seed. Stocking let out a loud sigh of relief as she gulped down the cum, letting it mix with the cake and frosting that was already settling inside her belly.

“Delicious,” Stocking said. “I need more.”

She moved towards Johnny and Hank’s dicks, sucking them and drawing out the last slurps of cum from their first load. She wanted to catch it before it dried, tasting it at its warmest and thickest. She wouldn’t accept anything else when it came to semen. Her sucking made their dicks rock-hard again, glistening with her saliva. Stocking was wet, too. The front and back of her panties were soaked with sweat and love juices. She removed them, lines of sticky love juice trailing between her thighs, and revealed her puffy pussy to the gentlemen. She had a visible patch of pubic hair, though she’d kept it somewhat trimmed compared to Panty.

“This isn’t a Japanese porno video. All you perverts watching me are gonna see every fold of my pussy. Enjoy it before it gets fucking pounded by these hard cocks. I want my belly filled up from the inside. Go hard, go rough! I can take everything you throw at me!” said Stocking.

She bent over on the couch, presenting her lovely, jiggling fat ass before the camera. Her pale asshole was visible, puckering and breathing in anticipation. Brief almost blew his load when Stocking presented her anus to the camera. He held on a while longer, waiting to see just how she had sex. Hank laid down on the couch, his big, black dick shimmering with Stocking’s saliva. Stocking knew that seeing a black cock go inside her pussy would excite her viewers more. It didn’t matter to her, both of them were going inside her.

Stocking spread her legs, using her fingers to hold open her pussy lips. A drop of love juice fell onto Hank’s dick, rolling down it until it warmed his balls. Stocking lowered her hips onto his, her pussy lips swallowing up the head of his cock at once, followed by the rest of his black rod sliding inside her until she had taken it in all the way up to the base. Stocking groaned and grunted, the thickness of his cock feeling even more pronounced when it was deep inside her.

“Holy shit, what they said is true,” said Stocking. “You’re packing a fucking monster cock. There’s no way you’ll be able to pull this thing out of me.”

“There’s no way I want to,” said Hank. “Your pussy is tight and sticky, Stocking. Angel pussy is better than any girl I’ve slept with before.”

“My ass is better too,” said Stocking. “Johnny! Get over here! My pooper is puckering and needs a dick inside it right now! Stop wasting time admiring it!”

Johnny grabbed his cock, and rubbed his pink glans against Stocking’s butthole. She had loosened it up a bit before coming on set, but even she was unprepared for Johnny shoving his hard, throbbing member into her ass all at once. Stocking felt her anus spread open, Johnny’s long cock digging into her bowels. She moaned and shivered, the feeling of pleasure spreading outwards from her anus to the rest of her body.

“It’s like I’m taking a big shit in reverse,” said Stocking. “Hey, Hank, can you feel Johnny’s dick rubbing you through my pussy?”

“Yeah, I can,” said Hank. “It means we’re sharing the love of your soft, beautiful body. For an angel, you’re a nasty little slut.”

“You know I love it,” said Stocking.

“Stocking, I’m gonna start pumping,” said Johnny.

Johnny grabbed onto Stocking’s ass cheeks, sinking his hands deep into her butt flesh. He pulled his cock out of her ass, before slamming it back in. Stocking’s butt cheeks jiggled when he went deep inside her. Hank grabbed onto her breasts, taking one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked on her tit as he started finding his own rhythm, thrusting his black penis in and out of Stocking’s wet, dripping pussy. Two different squishing noises from her holes blended with the squeaking of the couch springs and Stocking’s moans, her body becoming a tool of pleasure for the two hung gentlemen.

Hank and Johnny found a rhythm. Hank would pull his dick out at the same time that Johnny slid back in. When Johnny went deep in her ass, Hank would pull out, letting Stocking’s butt rise to meet Johnny. Stocking got into the rhythm, her pale skin blushing as she was pounded from both ends by the cocks. The insides of her pussy and ass were being scraped by the girth of their dicks, reaching all of her most sensitive spots with no trouble at all.

“Fuck! This feels so fucking good!” Stocking said. “I oughta do porn more!”

“Stocking, we have a surprise for you,” said the director from behind the camera. “You’re getting all of your holes filled today! We have a third gentlemen who’s been waiting in the other room, and he’s hard as steel right now.”

The third man entered. His name was Jack, an Asian man with an anachronistic hairstyle. Stocking wasn’t expecting much from him. He removed his robes and loincloth, revealing that he was packing a member that matched the two others. His head was particularly pronounced, with a ripeness in its color that made it look like a fine sweet. His balls were still completely full, unlike the other two. He approached Stocking’s mouth, his sweaty dick throbbing and bouncing.

“I will enjoy myself with this angel’s mouth,” said Jack.

“Holy fucking god, he’s hu-” Stocking was unable to finish her sentence. Her mouth was stuffed full of Jack’s dick. She began rocking back and forth on the dicks inside her, while sucking off Jack and fondling his balls. Hank continued to stimulate her nipples, while her lower body grinded against his toned torso. It got her hard clit out, bringing her closer to the brink of orgasm.

She couldn’t say a word. Her head was filled with cocks, each one as long and thick as the others. She felt like her womb was going to welcome in every drop of Hank’s sperm, while her ass would be unable to fully close after the pounding Johnny had given her. Jack’s balls were stuffed full of more sperm than she’d ever swallowed in a single sitting. Her face turned into a sloppy, elated expression. Every part of her was crying out to cum. She wanted everyone watching to see what it looked like.

The three men grunted. Hot spooge filled Stocking’s pussy, shooting into her womb. It overflowed from her butthole, and went down her throat. The three men stayed inside Stocking for as long as they were hard, not spilling a drop outside her body. Once they began to fall limp, their dicks, dripping with saliva, lotion and love juice, were removed from Stocking.

She was left sitting on the couch. Tired, worn out, and dripping cum from her upper and lower lips, as well as her asshole. She had swallowed as much of Jack’s jizz as she could, but some of it remained on her tongue. As she idly rubbed her stomach, feeling the warmth that had been sprayed inside her, Stocking let out a loud burp that smelled like cum. She turned to the men, standing beside her on the couch.

“How many more scenes of this are we shooting?” she asked. “We’re gonna have a lot more fun.”

As the scene faded to black and into the next scenario, of Stocking wearing a naked apron while cooking sweets, Brief ejected the DVD. He had ejaculated onto his dick, onto his hand, and even a tiny splatter on his computer monitor. Watching Stocking get fucked and pumped full of cum was almost too much for him to handle. The next time he saw Stocking, he wouldn’t be able to shake the image of her in that position. He decided it was time for him to have sex with these girls of his own accord.


	2. Rogi-Panty Complex

Daten City was, along with Las Vegas, one of the few cities in America that allowed prostitution. West Hollywood was a thriving red light district that allowed all sorts of sexual activity to take place, as long as all parties consented. So it was no surprise that Panty frequented this place. She was hanging out at a massage parlor known as [adult pool], which specialized in using waterbeds to give its clients amazing massages that very quickly turned into actual sex.

Panty liked working here because she barely had to get dressed. Her uniform was a red thong, a pair of sandals, and that was it. She was topless at all times, leaving her long, brown nipples exposed. She didn’t need ice to keep them hard. The sheer horniness surging through her brain left her nipples blinking like the red lights that illuminated the district. Even without her nipples, everyone who looked at Panty was drawn in by the aura of sluttiness her body radiated.

She had stopped shaving her armpit hair, letting it grow in to increase her body odor and her pheromones. Her pubic and anal hair had grown out, sticking out through the sides of her thong. Often, semen was dripping from her body, since she was booked solid with clients on the days she went there. Even as a part-time worker, she was the most popular call girl, and brought in so much income that the owner was considering retiring and letting her take over. Panty declined because it would be too much work.

Panty arrived before the store opened. With her morning coffee in one hand and a dick in the other, she sucked off the first man to come in, taking a dollop of his semen into her throat. Smelling a dick got her wet. Panty bent over in the lobby, not even bothering taking her first client into the back room. She wanted to be pounded on the spot, and men would often oblige. She let them do it raw, and her technique was fantastic. They’d pay any price for this experience.

Brief had to wait until after school before his friends took him to West Hollywood. He had made them all fake IDs so they could go into the shops, though he knew Panty personally, and knew that she didn’t care. Brief was the only one who chose [adult pool], while his classmates wanted to go to massage parlors that were more to their taste. Brief walked through the door, greeted by the public pool aesthetic of the entire place, with black signs and white lettering all over the place.

“I’m here to use your services!” said Brief.

“Do you have a reservation, sir?” asked the girl at the front desk.

“No, but I’m over 18,” said Brief, lying through his teeth.

“Feel free to take a look at our girls,” said the clerk. “Pick anyone who’s available. You know how this place works.”

Brief flipped through the guide. “Betty B., Jessica R., Erotica J., Sam, Alex, Clover... wait, I’m not here for any of them. I want Panty. Is she available?”

“She should be finishing up with her client now,” said the girl.

The sound of a man moaning and grunting could be heard in the front room. Panty walked out with cum still dripping from her lips. She had only put on a pair of red panties, not even bothering to get dressed. Though her tits weren’t as big as her sister’s, she reminded her that she still needed to wear a bra. She wasn’t a complete flatty. And even if she was, she knew there were guys who were into that.

“Hey, geek boy,” said Panty. “How’d you find out I work here?”

“You took out a full page ad in the local paper touting yourself as the best girl in town. You bought up airtime late at night between Girls Gone Topless commercials. You spread these rumors at my school yourself. Everyone knows you’re Daten City’s bicycle,” said Brief.

“Yeah, but I can do more,” said Panty. “I have some standards for who I’ll sleep with. You’re a client, so I guess i can give a poindexter like you a pity fuck. Come on, show me the goods.”

“Here in the lobby?” asked Brief.

“You’ve already paid, let’s get started as soon as possible,” said Panty.

Brief removed his pants and his underwear. He was hard from excitement. Panty placed her hand over her mouth, trying to hold back a shock. It’s always the losers who are the most well-endowed. She’d never encountered a man as big and thick as him in all of her time working here. She began salivating like Pavlov’s dog, eager to take him for her own. Panty grabbed him by the dick and dragged him back into the private bedroom of [adult pool], where she planned to keep him for much longer than the usual hour of time.

“Geek boy, you’re fucking hung,” said Panty. “What’s important in a man for me is below the waist.” Panty helped him get off the rest of his clothes in an instant, leaving the two of them completely naked in the dimly lit, fancy room. It was designed after Hollywood, looking like the green room at the Oscars.

Panty dropped to her knees, easily her favorite place to be. She opened her mouth wide and took Brief’s heavy ballsack into her mouth. Her tongue was so attuned from blowjobs that she could sense a man’s sperm count and impregnation potential just by sucking his nuts. She rolled her tongue around his balls. If Stocking were here, she would’ve called them his Jawbreakers. Panty sensed an almost supernatural energy in his testicles, the sort of thing that an angel like her could benefit from more than any mere human girl.

Brief was about to cum just from Panty slurping on his balls. She was pushing her tongue gently against his sack, teasing his weak points while not hurting his sensitive area. She moved away from his balls, letting her saliva drip down from them like dew on a pair of berries, and moved to start sucking on his cock. She peeled back his foreskin with her mouth, taking every inch of it until he was partway down her throat. She never once gagged, taking it like a champ.

The rooms at [adult pool] weren’t soundproofed, letting everyone hear how much everyone else was fucking, even if the rooms didn’t have viewing windows. Panty was sucking loudly and sloppily. She wanted everyone to hear what her fellatio sounded like. She kept praising Brief’s dick, but her words were too incoherent. He knew that she loved it, and wanted to have him inside her for as long as they were prostitute and client. Brief tried to hold back, but a virgin like him who had only made love to his hand was powerless against Panty’s sucking.

Brief had been holding back on masturbating for a week before he came to West Hollywood, and his balls were so blue they could be mistaken for the 2 and 10 in billiards. So when Panty sucked him off, he fired a cannon of splooge down her throat and right into her stomach. Panty always swallowed, and even she was amazed by how much cum Brief was giving her. Her belly got a small pudge in it, looking like Stocking after one of her junk food binges. Panty pulled Brief’s still-hard dick out of her mouth and licked her lips of the rest of his cum, patting her belly.

“Fucking hell, geek boy. Are you trying to drown me with that load? Because I love it! I’ve always wanted to be cumflated, but there’s no man on Earth whose balls can give me what I need. You’re gonna make me look like the trashiest preggo whore with your spunk. Something like this is too good for this ritzy bedroom. We’re going to where the real fun stuff happens,” said Panty.

She opened the door to the ensuite bathroom. While it was meant for showering up and looking presentable, it also had heated seats, a bidet and was wide enough to accommodate two people. The bathrooms here were meant for fucking. Panty sat on the toilet seat and spread her legs, spreading open her pussy to show Brief her sticky, pink insides. They looked darker than Brief expected. Panty clearly wasn’t a virgin, but her pussy looked beautiful in a different way.

“Angels can take raw loads all day and not get pregnant,” said Panty. “Pound my cunt, geek boy.”

Brief stuck the tip of his dick in Panty’s pussy. In the bathroom, surrounded by stainless steel and marble, their every word echoing, Brief heard the squelching sound of his cock sliding into Panty. He had only managed to fit the tip in, but Panty sucked the rest of him with her strong vaginal muscles. Panty always jogged, and always did her kegels. She wasn’t going to whore herself out without putting in some effort. Not the maximum amount of effort, but enough to be noticeable.

The folds of her pussy gripped onto Brief’s cock like a Venus flytrap, holding him between her legs. Panty stretched out, wrapping those legs around his back and pulling him in closer. She could hear Brief throbbing. She didn’t know if it was his heart or his dick. They sounded so similar to her ears. The way to the first was through the second. She encouraged him to keep pumping inside her, giving it his all. Brief began jackhammering her pussy, sending drops of pussy juice flying everywhere in the bathroom.

“Your cock is so fucking huge that my womb’s kissing the tip,” said Panty. “This is so thick. You’ve got an impressive piece, geek boy. Even a girl who isn’t a slut would love to get a chance to ride this thing.”

Brief didn’t say anything. He grunted, and kept going harder. Their legs rubbed together, Panty’s thighs made slick by her love juices. She had needed to fuel up before her next client, and had eaten the spiciest fast food in the city. Her stomach growled as Brief was fucking her. He thought that she was full on his cum, but this was her preparing to empty it out.

“That spicy chicken sandwich tastes so good, but it’s hell on my ass,” said Panty. “Hope you don’t mind women having bodily functions, geek boy.”

“No, that makes it hotter,” Brief said.

“You are such a fucking pervert. We’re two of a kind,” said Panty. Brief’s balls slapped against Panty’s thighs, still heavy with spunk. As he approached his limit, he came for a second time. A firehose of semen erupted from his tip, splattering against Panty’s folds and filling her womb. Her stomach continued to swell up, drawing attention to her sexy belly button. Panty’s stomach was feeling tense, in an amazingly good way. As Brief pulled out his hard cock, a line of pussy juice falling from the tip of his dick, he saw Panty adjust her position on the toilet.

“Still raring to go,” said Panty. “I do anal. Come on, stick your dick in my turd cutter and show me what that monster meat can do.”

“Is it clean?” asked Brief.

“Eh,” said Panty, shrugging her shoulders. “I’m an angel. If there’s anything back there, it’s probably good for you.” She looked down at Brief. He was only half-hard. “You fucking two-pump chump! You’re paying for my time, I expect you to satisfy me!”

“Your pussy’s too good,” said Brief. “I really want to use your ass, but my libido’s writing checks my body can’t cash.”

Panty raised her arms, and sniffed her armpits. They stank just as much as her pussy, with her sweat and pheromones pouring out from her pits. She moved her armpit close to Brief’s face. “Lick here. It’ll get your dick hard in no time.”

The stench was almost too much for Brief to handle, but he was in the middle of a dreamliek sex scenario. Nothing could stop him now. He extended his tongue, licking Panty’s salty sweat. The flavor of it made his erection return, harder and stronger than before. He grabbed onto Panty’s ass cheeks, the taste of her armpit sweat still filling his nose, and stuck his cock into her butthole with ease. Panty’s anus had been used so much that it accepted cocks like a second pussy.

“Alright, now we’re talking,” said Panty. “Anal feels so fucking good.”

As her rectal passage closed around his cock, Brief felt the warmth of her ass envelope him. Panty’s ass was hotter than usual with all the spicy food she’d been eating. It felt like she’d been using warming lube on the inside of her ass naturally, creating a feeling for Brief that only he could experience. He started picking up the pace, holding tight onto Panty’s ass cheeks.

“Your ass is too tight. I can’t pull out!” said Brief.

“I don’t want you to pull out. I need my protein in my ass,” said Panty. “Fill me up from the other end.”

As he thrust inside her, Panty’s cum-bloated belly wobbled back and forth, her belly button shaking about. Panty was already positioned over the toilet. As Brief kept going at her, she spread her legs and started to piss into the bowl below her. A hot, yellow stream shot forward, just barely hitting the edge of the bowl and mixing into the waters below. She had to pee after having sex, and she was having sex a lot. The pleasant sound of her pee only made Brief harder inside her.

“That wasn’t even being paid for. The piss is free,” said Panty. “Is there anything that doesn’t turn your sex-addled monkey brain on?”

“Panty, I love you!” said Brief. “Please become my girlfriend!”

That was the most unexpected thing that could be said to Panty during sex. She knew how to handle being called a skank, and could take any number of insults and wear them with pride. But someone who wanted a genuine relationship with a failed angel like herself was beyond unexpected. When she heard Brief say that, her butthole clenched up super tight, trapping him to where his balls were slapping against her ass.

“What the fuck?” asked Panty. “You know I don’t do that! I’m a hedonist of the highest order! Who are you to think you can settle down with a girl who has a lifespan longer than your human one?”

“I don’t know. It’s totally irrational, but it’s how I feel!” said Brief. “I want to be with you and have you having sex with just me all the time!”

“But my record!” Panty said. “Oh shit, I’m cumming!”

“Me.... too!” Brief said.

Brief shot another hot load of spunk into Panty’s ass. It bubbled and surged through her ass, bloating it even further. Brief pulled out and collapsed into a tired heap on the floor, his hard dick aching. He slowly made his way to the bed in the middle of the room, falling asleep and treating it like a hotel rather than a private room at a brothel. As he slept with his dick hanging out, Panty sat down on the toilet.

“I can’t look like this for the next client,” she said. “Geek boy, not even the dumbest man who fucks me would say that. You must be out of your fucking mind.”

Getting herself adjusted over the toilet, Panty activated the bidet. A spray of water hit her in the ass. Shortly after, she expelled a huge cum fart into the toilet bowl. Drops of spicy semen fell from her ass with a hissing noise. It was loud enough to wake Brief up, ensuring he didn’t stay beyond his allotted time. He pulled his pants up and left the room, satisfied. As he wondered where his friends had gone off to, a Ghost appeared above West Hollywood. The Anarchy sisters launched into a battle in the distance.

Brief was no longer a virgin, but he wondered if the sisters would view him the same way again. The next time they met, they didn’t call him “Geek Boy.” He was called by his actual name. Then Stocking pulled his pants down and asked if she could look at his erection. He had graduated from nobody to boy toy. Whether it was a promotion or a lateral move, that was yet to be determined.


End file.
